falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Blake (Fallout: New Vegas)
|level =5 |derived = |special = |actor =Gregory Alan Williams |dialogue =CrimsonCaravanBlake.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairWavy |head add ons=BeardChinWide |height =1.00 |factions =CrimsonCaravanFactionNV vNCRCivilianDialogueFaction vNCRCivilianSettlerDialogueFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |edid =CrimsonCaravanBlake |baseid = |refid = }} Blake is a merchant and the supply manager at the Crimson Caravan Company in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Blake comes from a town in the NCR called Oak Creek. Oak Creek was once a farming town, but it was taken over by ranchers during his stay. Blake says that he didn't want to herd brahmin for the rest of his life, so he signed up with the Crimson Caravan. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues: Markland needs Tiny, Tiny Babies: All You Need to Know About Pediatric Medicine and Stress and the Modern Refugee: A Primer which can be bought from Blake or stolen off his shelves. * Dealing with Contreras: Blake is in possession of some medical supplies that need to be delivered for Contreras. * Poor Meat Never Makes Good Soup: Blake is one of the possible meat supply contractors for Camp McCarran suggested by Farber's list. A Speech check of 70 or a Barter check of 50 is required to talk him into the contract, but he can also be persuaded if told that McCarran has plenty of caps to deal with the cost. Inventory Notes * He appears to carry 40 caps worth of cards every rotation. * Every once in a while, Blake will spawn with a high amount of caps. Usually exceeding 12000 and having a few rarer weapons such as the ballistic fist and thermic lance. It is unknown if this is a bug or a random chance. (May happen when returning from Dead Money or resetting the cache.) *When the player first meets Blake, he will have multiple low-level weapons to sell, such as silenced .22 pistols, or recharger rifles. If the Gun Runners portion of You Can Depend on Me is completed, the next time he restocks, he will instead sell weapons such as a Fat Man, missile launchers, miniguns, and other powerful weapons. Appearances Blake appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Blake normally stands in front of his "store," however he has been known to disappear (or not appear at all). If a careful search of all 3 outbuildings produces no Blake, try visiting the Caravaneer's building (first on the right as the player enters the Crimson Caravan map from fast travel). There may be a crowd of Caravaners standing close together (stuck). The player's entrance should cause them to start moving on their pre-programmed paths again. After the crowd disperses, Blake should be back in his normal position (and the town should appear much more lively). * It is possible for certain sections of his inventory to apparently not restock throughout the entire game, such as the aid section. On the PC, you can use console commands to make him restock. Bring up the console, then click on Blake to select him. Type "kill" and he will drop dead when you close the console. Bring up the console again, click on him again, and type "resurrect". When you close the console he will come back to life and have a restocked inventory. ** In addition, Blake's caps may never replenish as with his entire inventory. * When dismembering Blake's head, two may appear. * There is a bug whereby items purchased from Blake in poor condition will be fully repaired in the players inventory. There is also a bug whereby if two of the same item are in Blake's inventory in different condition, and the player purchases the poor condition item, it will be the good condition item in the players inventory. The amount of caps removed will be that of the poor condition item. The latter glitch can be used to make unlimited caps. * When buying playing cards from Blake, the game may crash. Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Crimson Caravan camp characters Category:Crimson Caravan characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Blake es:Blake (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Блейк (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Блейк (Fallout: New Vegas)